disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Worthington III
Johnny "The Jaw" Worthington III is the main antagonist-turned-antihero in Monsters University. He is a dark purple monster with sharp teeth, and two demon-like horns. He is Mike's rival, and the confident president of Roar Omega Roar (ROR), a Monsters University fraternity that prides itself on its notable Scarers. His antagonistic role in the film comes from him frequently belittling the Oozma Kappa fraternity. Personality As president of ROR, the premiere campus fraternity, Worthington is very selfish and only interested in having "the most elite" Scarers in his fraternity, inviting James P. Sullivan to join, as the latter comes from a family of successful Scarers, but mockingly denies Mike Wazowski and suggesting he join a fraternity that's "more his speed." Worthington clearly cares more for his fraternity's reputation (taking grades and academics into account), when he threatens to kick Sulley out of ROR if he did not beat Mike in the final exam. When Mike and Sulley are both kicked out of the Scaring Program by Dean Hardscrabble, Worthington and his frat-boys leave without a word to Sulley. His rivalry towards Mike escalates when, right before the Scare Simulator, Worthington arrogantly tells Mike not to take losing so hard and that "he never belonged the Scaring Program anyway." Mike wins the Scare Games due to Sulley's tampering of the settings, thus humiliating and surprising ROR in its defeat. However, an opportunistic Worthington finds the gall to invite Sulley back into ROR, only to be rebuffed. Appearances ''Monsters University Johnny Worthington first meets Sulley and Mike after the two have been led to the Greek row by Archie the Scare Pig. As other fraternities are trying to get Sulley to join them, Johnny welcomes Sulley and takes him to be a Roar Omega Roar. When Mike tries to attract his attention, Johnny "kindly" tells him that he would be better with Oozma Kappa, the weakest-looking fraternity. As the semester goes by, the RORs are increasingly disappointed by Sulley, who performs poorly in the Scaring class. Johnny finally signifies to Sulley that if he fails the final exam to Mike, he will be removed from ROR. Johnny is with the RORs on the subscription day for the Scare Games, and laughs when Mike presents himself to the competition. The ROR have great success at the games, coming first at all challenges. However, against all odds, Oozma Kappa somehow stays in the competition after two rounds. The OKs are invited to a party at the ROR house that will actually be their doom. In front of everyone present, Johnny congratulates the OKs of how good they did in the Scare Games and invites them to the stage. But when OK are on stage, Johnny tells his brothers to spill on them paint, glitter and flowers and they are photographed. Randy spills on them bunny dolls and took a picture of them. Johnny and the RORs open a stand next day and massively sell products featuring the embarrassing picture, supposedly to collect funds for a "good" cause. When they see the OKs continue to perform better and better at the Scare Games, Johnny and his crew are increasingly upset, but hope to get the last word at the final race, which tests how scary a monster really is. At the last race, the fight between OK and ROR is intense. Johnny is highly irritated by Randy's failure. Johnny is on the last and decisive face-off, where he is against Mike. Confident of his win, he repeats one last time to Mike his place is not here, and then proceeds to get a near-perfect score. But Mike gets the maximum score, a full scream can, beating Johnny and bringing the victory to OK, much to Johnny's shock. Following the race, Johnny tries to bring Sulley back to ROR at the place of Randy, but Sulley refused and turned away. During the credits, it is shown that Johnny got a job as a scarer at Fear Co. Party Central Johnny Worthington briefly appears in ''Party Central. He enters the hall of the ROR house, preparing to greet his guests, but he is shocked to see instead the room empty of both monsters and supplies. Quotes *"Sulley, any Freshman with the guts to pull off a stunt like that has got 'Future Scarer' written all over him." *"Sorry, killer, but you might want to hang out with someone a little more your speed." *"Go crazy." *"RORs are the best scarers on campus, Sullivan. Can't have a member getting shown up by a beachball." *"It's time you start delivering on that 'Sullivan' name" *"You want us to stop raising money for charity? That's not cool." *"Let's be honest, boys. You're never gonna be real scarers because real scarers... look like us." *"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, boys. After you lose, no one will remember you." *"Don't take the loss too hard... You never belonged here anyway." Gallery Trivia *Despite his arrogance, sets art director Robert Kondo explains that he has something to lose, is afraid of failure and has a tradition to live up to. *The ROR house's interior was based on a backstory Johnny had. *He is very similar to Bradley Uppercrust III from An Extremely Goofy Movie. **Both are not only influential leaders in the Panhellenic Greek system at their respective colleges, but they also lead a fraternity and are extremely selective of whom they allow into them. **Additionally, they both selected major characters to be allowed into their circle of friends for the purpose of collegiate game competition. With Johnny, he picked Sulley (at first) and, later on, Randall because he was sure that they would be excellent Scarers for the Scare Games. With Bradley, he chose Max (though he quickly rejected the offer) and, later on, Goofy (who would soon after separate himself from his group) because he noticed their skills in skateboarding and thought he could use them to his advantage for the College X-Games. **Furthermore, they both show good sportsmanship after conceding defeat. Unlike Johnny, however, Bradley does attempt to betray and nearly get one of his teammates killed in his drive to win, which resulted in his downfall. Category:Monsters University characters Category:Bullies Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists